Love Me Again
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: **SMUT** Alex and Kendall have a disagreement when they're out one night. How does Kendall get through to her?


**A/N This story was a request from ****GothBlue**** who asked me so kindly to write it and I did. Oh and I know I said I'm not taking requests, which I'm not, but this came in before I said that AND I have two other requests asked of me, which I will still do since I said I would, well if the girls ever get back to me. It took a turn from what I originally pictured, but I like it and I hope you do, too.**

**** Also, ****Tokala**** wrote a super awesome, hot Kendall smut called ****What Should Have Happened In Germany**** that is crazy good and it would mean a lot if you guys could read her story and leave her a review :) Seriously guys, don't miss it!**

The familiar song starts playing, filling my ears next and suddenly Kendall's in front of me. "Our song's on, come dance with me babe" he points his finger in the air, gesturing to the new single "Make You Love Me Again", playing over the speakers, that he and his bandmates wrote. Not giving me a chance to respond, my boyfriend takes the drink from my hand and sets it on the table, then grabs my wrist, trying to lead me out to the dance floor, but I keep my feet in place, refusing to follow him. "What's wrong?", he asks.

"I saw you flirting with those girls", I pull my hand back and square my shoulders.

Kendall replies, "I was dancing with them because you didn't wanna dance."

Anger runs through my veins at his response. "I told you that before we even came". I raise my voice so that he can hear my defense loud and clear. "I had a long week at work and just wanted to veg out on the couch, but no you didn't wanna listen to me and insisted we come anyway".

The blonde scoffs and moves closer to me. "I was just having some fun", his tone is as if I'm overreacting, while his arms flings out to the sides.

"Damn it Kendall, quit your lying", I shout, not caring that we're in a public place and other people might hear. " Seeing your hands wrapped around some other woman's waist while you're grinding on her doesn't exactly make me wanna smile and run through a field of daisies", I snap.

"Alex, it's no big deal", he tries to plead, taking another step towards me.

A few tears fall from my eyes and I wipe them away with the back of my hand, not yet ready to back down. "I mean, if I'm not enough for you why not just say it? Just fucking tell me that you're bored with me or don't like me anymore. At least I wouldn't have wasted my time watching you eyefuck other girls while your hands were all over them!"

"It's not like that. Come on, if you wanna go home, we'll go now."

Kendall reaches for me, but I yank my arm away before he can touch me. " You can go to YOUR home, I'll go somewhere else tonight".

His mouth falls open momentarily, and his voice lowers at this response. "Stop being so stubborn. It's your house just as much as it is mine."

"My money didn't pay for it, yours did. Just get the hell out of my face and leave me alone please", I shove him angrily in the chest.

"You're serious?", his eyebrows knit together like he can't fathom that I'm not pleased with him right now. Watching his lips turn up into a playful smirk, I watch, not amused in any way, shape or form, the way he starts dancing like an idiot while he sings his lines of the song. He looks rather proud of himself, as if this is supposed to make everything all better. With an eyeroll, I spin around and start walking away.

I don't get very far before I'm caught by my upper arm and practically forced to the men's bathroom, no matter how hard I try to get away. Kendall opens the door effortlessly, pushes me inside, and then locks the door.

I'm exasperated as I turn towards him and push my hair out of my face. "What the hell is going on? What do you thinking you're doing Kendall?", I all but scream with fury.

He stalks towards me and corners me against the outside of a stall, his body pressed against mine roughly, his arms locked on each side of my head. He's so close that his hot breath whispers all over my skin. "You are mine and you're not going anywhere but home with me", his green eyes are wild and filled with a challenging look.

A chill runs down my spine at how his teeth are clenched together, but I manage to keep myself composed. "Excuse me", I spit back, infuriated that he even got me in here. "but I am a person and I am no one's property. You are simply my boyfriend, or were", I tilt my head to the side. "And that alone doesn't give you the right to dictate what I do."

A flash of shock dilates his pupils quickly before he lowers his face to mine. "So you're saying you don't want me anymore?"

Kendall's eyes never leave my lips, and my own skim past his dimples before settling on his mouth. His bottom lip is plump and inviting, enticing me to nip at it, but I drop my gaze to the floor. "Yup", I pop the P as I answer.

"Bullshit", he speaks and then his mouth is on mine, warm and soft, his hand moving down to hold me firmly but painlessly at my throat in a posessive way. I don't kiss back, but when his free arm runs down my side and his tongue traces the seam of my mouth, my lips part on their own and his tongue sneaks inside. Without hesitation, Kendall's appendage slips up past my skirt and inside my panties. I close my eyes and ball my fists at my sides, willing my body not to react but it doesn't obey. My legs part as his thumb traces the folds of my most intimate area and heat spreads through my body in the form of lust.

The blonde's work at my mouth doesn't cease; instead he tantalizingly slides his tongue in and out, much the same way as his finger is working between my legs. Passion takes over and I grow helpless, allowing him to lift me up and carry me the few steps it takes to reach the sinks and prop me up on the counter. I catch his tongue, wrapping my lips around the muscle and sucking it. He gives a little moan, and I gasp with delight as two of his fingers push inside of my core. He begins pumping them, tearing his mouth away from mine to tangle his hand in the hair at my nape and tug my head back, attacking the skin just under my ear with suckles and nibbles.

It doesn't take long for my walls to get used to the intrusion and to further relax, allowing pleasure to build up to a crescendo as Kendall methodically thrusts into me over and over again with the digits, adding his thumb to press my clit. I'm squirming in front of him, holding onto his hips desperately, emitting small cries of pleasure that bounce off the walls and echo through my ears.

My boyfriend's teeth nip at my lips, "Give it to me", he demands with a harsh bite, and I comply, letting go.

"Mmm Kendall", I cry as my muscles tighten up and begin spasming, euphoria radiating throughout my body.

No sooner than I come down, crashing back into reality, do I attempt to discourage him. "This wasn't fair and it doesn't change things", I avoid looking at him as I try my best to straighten my clothes. "Lust took over and-"

Suddenly my effort is cut off, when he makes a gruff statement. "Tell me you didn't like that."

I can feel the heat of his stare boring into me, but I choose to ignore it. "It has nothing to do with what-". Coherent words evade my mind as he takes a step back, swiftly unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, then giving them a nudge along with his boxer briefs, until they pool around his ankles, messing up my train of thought.

"Deny that you want this", the thick column of flesh lays heavy in his hand, hard and ready for me. The dark hairs covering his forearm do nothing to hide the fact that his muscles are flexed with strict discipline, as he holds himself back from stroking his cock, the head darkened with painful need.

As much as I want to argue, to prove him wrong, my mouth can't seem to form words.

"That's what I thought", he sneers.

Before I know what's happening, he's near me again, pushing the edge of my dress up. The fragile fabric of my panties tears easily and then Kendall's grabbing me by the back of my knees, and yanking me forward. All I can do is grip the edge of the marbled counter with white knuckles while his teeth clamp down onto his bottom lip with a wild look residing in those emerald irises as he slams into me. I'm still sensitive from moments ago, but I easily accept him, letting my head fall back as a moan escapes my throat.

Once again I'm speechless, desire taking over as he drives into me, filling me up deliciously, then pulls out just to leave me empty for a few torturous seconds. The wet heat of his mouth plays over my neglected breasts, driving me crazy, enhancing my need. This process is repeated over and over again until Kendall grows bored with it. He moves his hold to the bottom of my feet, allowing my thighs to fall farther apart and fucks me madly, insanely hard and fast.

It doesn't take long until that coil in my womb tightens up again and my thoughts get hazy. I break out in a sweat, my breaths coming out in pants, broken up by the small noises of my pleasure in between. I pull myself up so that I'm flush with his torso and bite his chest through his shirt, my nails grasping his biceps. Kendall's movements don't falter, and my whole body tenses up with bliss just before I explode into the most intense orgasm I've ever had.

I slump into him, feeling shaken to my soul, weeping silently as he pulls out of me. He's still hard and I watch helplessly as he lifts the boxers up his legs, tucking himself carefully inside before pulling the jeans up and both buttoning and zipping them. I wince, knowing it can't be comfortable for him at all.

Several tears roll down my cheeks as he backs away, wiping the sweat from his forehead with his hand. His face is red, his hair damp with perspiration. "Do you want more?", he asks. I just stare at him. "Have you had enough?", he's loud, his voice full of anger. "Huh?", he gets louder, making me jump.

With trembling hands I dab at the wet marks on my face. "I'm s-sorry Kendall. I-", I drop my chin to my chest, not knowing how to explain what I'm feeling.

I hear his footsteps approach me and I cringe as he takes my hand, pressing it to his chest. "Look at me", he says, urging me with his fingers under my chin. "You feel that?" His heart is beating steadily underneath my palm.

I nod, watching his eyes soften.

"I love you, Alex. My heart beats for you, and you only", he tells me.

An expression of love covers his face, and I can't deny how he feels about me. Shame heats my cheeks and makes my eyes water with more tears but I blink them away. "I love you, too", I whisper, covering his other hand with mine. "I was...I guess I was jealous", I admit.

"Yeah, and you were acting irrational. I knew once I could get you to calm down, that you would see things for how they really were, and you would listen to me", he gives a nod and comes back to me, resting his hand on my thigh.

"So you screwed me to calm me down?", I tilt my head and narrow my eyes slightly.

"Basically, yeah", the smile that forms on his lips makes my heart sing. "And I wasn't gonna stop until every last ounce of fight or doubt left your mind."

A cheesy thought enters my mind and I just have to say it. "So you were trying to make me love you again?"

Kendall chuckles, his eyes vibrant and alive now that the pain has receded. "I guess you could say that."

"Well", I put both of my hands on either side of his face and pull him down until our lips are just about touching. "I never stopped."

"And you better never", he nuzzles his nose against mine and circles his arms around my waist.

"I won't", is all I have time to say before his lips are meeting mine, softly and sweetly.


End file.
